Persuasion
by Howlitzer
Summary: In order to make Sakura forget about a certain someone, Ino takes advantage of a tense situation... *Yuri, sexual content*


Persuasion

[Shippuden]

* * *

"Sakura…would you really go that far?"

"Why not? I can't let you talk about him like that."

Ino Yamanaka lay on the floor of her flower shop, a kunai pointed towards her throat.

There was someone on top of her, someone she knew…or at least thought she knew.

Her name was Sakura Haruno.

She was a friend.

"He didn't care about you…he left you and this village in pursuit of his own goals. He's not worth it-"

"Shut up! How could you know how he feels right now? He's trying to do something important to him, what right do you have to judge him for that?"

"What right…? What _right_? My teammates, two of my teammates went after him along with Naruto. One of them nearly died using up his chakra. The other cried his eyes out because the team he was leading, the team he was leading to find your _precious_ Sasuke was nearly annihilated. They put their lives on the line for his sake. I saw them all hurt or dying, I saw them have to try to pick themselves up after wrecking their bodies…they were my teammates, my _friends. _And you're going to tell me that I have _no right_ to criticize a selfish bastard who sold his fucking soul for power, after so many people nearly got themselves _killed_ for his sake?"

"…"

"You're willing to hurt me for telling you how I feel over this obsession of yours, Sakura?"

"You don't understand…none of us does."

"There's nothing to understand, Sakura."

"Yes, there is. Even though he was hurting like that, he was such a bright light to everyone."

"…I did admire his strength, I'll admit that."

"He fought through the Cursed Seal to try and save us during the invasion. He's protected me on so many missions, saved me so many times. He'll be back…after he completes his mission…"

"Hatred only leads to more hatred. If all he's looking for is vengeance, what makes you think he won't find another target to hunt down? And after that, another. And another. And another."

"No…shut your mouth…"

"He'll be consumed in hatred, and he won't care about you or anyone else."

"That's a lie!"

"Prove it to me, then." Ino looked back at her friend calmly. She had come back from a recent string of missions, and decided to visit the flower shop. Ino had been in the middle of closing up shop when they found each other, and got to talking about various things.

The conversation shifted to Sasuke, and…Sakura's fatigue and restlessness concerning Sasuke had led to this incident. Ino didn't believe Sasuke to be the person Sakura thought he still was.

That boy from way back when had changed.

"What kind of person with good intentions…goes to someone like Orochimaru for power?"

"Be quiet!"

"You're being foolish, Sakura…so I'm going to do something about this-"

"Aaaahhh!"

Sakura plunged the kunai downwards, but it missed its intended target and hit the wood floor below. Blood trickled from a small cut on the side of Ino's neck.

"You're so beautiful, Sakura. Why are you so devoted to a guy like that?"

"…I don't know…I've always liked him…"

"I'm going to try and snap you out of this illusion you've put yourself in. What I'm going to do is…"

Ino gently pushed Sakura off, and knelt on the floor in front of her.

"…is make you forget about Sasuke."

"…I don't see how you can…"

Ino moved herself ever closer to Sakura, and laid her down gently on the floor.

"You don't think so…?" she said softly.

"…Ino…"

"Then just watch me…"

Sakura felt her heart start to beat faster and faster all of a sudden. What was this feeling?

"Ino…you're too close…"

"Too close…? No, I'm not close enough yet…" She took one of Sakura's and, slowly put her fingers in her mouth.

"No…you can't…" She felt herself start to shiver, not believing what was happening…Ino was…

"Was that good?"

"…Please, stop…"

"Have you forgotten about that boy yet?"

"Of course not…"

"I see…then, I guess I have more work to do."

"No, don't!"

"I'm going to keep going until you think of nothing but me…"

She started to plant kisses all the way up the other girl's arm, slowly and sensually, watching as she tried to hold back her soft moans.

"I see you're a little tired today, Sakura. I expected more of a fight from you."

"Don't do this…please just stop…you won't change my mind…"

"You're so sure of yourself. I wonder what would happen if I…" She slipped her hand just underneath Sakura's skirt, causing her to let out a gasp.

"Wha…Ino…"

"Should I keep going?" the blond-haired girl said coolly. "I think I should…"

"Ah…"

"Don't be scared," she said, slowly moving her hand downwards.

"What are…you going to do?"

"Like I said…I'm going to make you forget about him."

"You're willing to go this far for me?"

"You're precious to me, Sakura. I…I'll do this if it's the only way. I'll give you the love he never did, if that'll make you happy."

"So that's…why?"

"Mm-hm. That's why…"

Ino moved her hand further until Sakura let out an ecstatic moan in response.

"Ah…Ino…you're…"

"Oh, so you feel it…what would happen if…" Ino moved one of her fingers ever so slowly.

Sakura felt her body start to get warmer and warmer as time wore on.

"Is that fine?"

"I…"

"Hm…perhaps I should do _this_…"

Ino started to move her hand up and down rhythmically, watching as the girl below her breathed heavily.

"I've…never…felt like…this…"

"Oh my. You're really getting into it, Sakura."

"Ino…I might go crazy from this…!"

"That's the point, isn't it? Don't worry, I'll take responsibility," she whispered, stroking a little faster now.

"Ahh…!"

Sakura's face was bright red, her eyes half-closed as she tried not to fall into a trance from the other girl's gaze.

It wasn't working very well at all.

"It feels good, right?"

"…I don't know…what you're talking about…" she shot back, stifling moans.

"Oh, you need a reminder?" Ino smiled and applied a little pressure as she made her strokes faster.

"Oh...oooh..."

"Want me to stop? Maybe I should…"

"Nngh…no…don't…you can't now…"

"Are you sure?"

"Please, just…go faster…"

"As you wish…"

Sakura felt her body start to get unbearably hot, every part of her feeling like it had electricity running right through it. This…this just felt way too good!

"I'm…gonna…explode…"

Ino whispered in her ear. "Are you almost _there_, Sakura?"

"I'm…getting close…please, don't stop…don't…"

"Do you still think about that boy?"

"I…a little…"

"How disappointing. Maybe I should just leave you like this…"

"No…please don't…please…" Sakura pleaded, panting furiously.

"…I suppose I could make an exception for you, Sakura."

"I don't care about him anymore! Just…just don't stop!" Her whole body was trembling now. Ino mulled over the thought of prolonging it, but…

"I can't be so cruel to you…so I'll take you all the way…is that fine?"

"Ah! Yes! I'm gonna burn up…!"

Ino moved her hand slower now, and started to work faster with her fingers…Sakura's voice started to get higher and higher, her screams of pleasure echoing through Ino's ears.

Her fingers clawed the floor below, and her legs twitched and shuddered as she reached her limit.

"Ino…I can't…!"

"It's okay, let it all out…"

Ino gave one final stroke as Sakura screamed out, her back arching up for a moment as she reached her climax. She hit the floor a moment later, completely spent.

"Good girl…"

Ino slipped her hand from beneath Sakura's skirt, slowly licking it as she watched the other girl's blissful expression.

"I'll take care of you, Sakura. I'll give you…all the love you need, okay? All you have to do is ask…"

"Yes…"

"Now, shall we continue?"

"Con-continue?"

"I said I'd make you completely forget about that boy, if only for a few moments." She smiled wickedly.

"What better way to do that, other than…making you scream my name?"


End file.
